Destiny
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: AU; The girls are out clubbing celebrating Lucy's 20th birthday, during their time at the club they meet some guys. Some of the girls develop feelings for some of the boys, in between; Love, hurt and a little bit of drama, how will this work out, is it destiny that both groups happened to be at the club 'Fairy Tail' at the same time? Mainly NaLu.
1. Prologue

**I came up with this idea during maths today, so yeah. It's my first go at a modern day fanfic so I am sorry if it isn't that good. Oh and Wendy is 20 in this fanfiction, so imagine edo-Wendy. All of the other girls are around 21-23. So yeah, I hope you enjoy. Oh and this is also short because it's a prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Prologue

Lucy was chilling with her friends in a limo, she was on a way to a club with her friends; Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, Lisanna and Wendy. They were celebrating Lucy's 20th birthday with going out clubbing, Cana was a big help with which bar to go to she is known for going around clubbing every chance she got. Yeah, she was the alcoholic of the group.

"This is going to be so fun." Mira cheered.

"Yeah, I've never gone clubbing before. I bet it's gonna be real fun." Lucy smiled. Levy nodding in agreement.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Do you think you're gonna meet a boy tonight?" Levy asked, Lucy blushed.

"Yeah, come to think of it you've never had a boyfriend before." Cana said, making said blonde blush even more.

"Aw, you're so adorable Lucy." Lisanna commented smiling brightly.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that if you do meet a boy tonight that he wont hurt you or else." Erza said. Everyone went silent and Lucy laughed nervously.

"I'll be fine Erza. You don't have to worry." the blonde said.

"Lucy-san, what are we going to do tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, well depends on what Cana planned." Lucy looked at Cana, she smiled evily.

"Well, we are going to get smashed at a club. Hopefully our sweet and innocent Lucy will finally get laid. You take your job to seriously." Cana scolded.

"What, I kinda have to. I am an author afterall. I have deadlines." Lucy shrugged. "I am glad you could join us Wendy, with you being busy with medical school." Wendy waved it off.

"It's alright, I just finished an exam so we have a little a break."

"I am just glad my birthday is on a weekend." Lucy sighed. "So how long till we get there. What club are we going to anyways?" Cana laughed and smiled.

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Please review, I would appreciate it. (: Also I apologise for any grammar and spelling errors. I am not a fan for editting... Hahaa. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Here is another chapter, sorry for the late update. Also I forgot to put Juvia in, I guess that's what happens when you write things late at night, so Juvia is with the group okay... Hahaa, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Lucy this is Fairy Tail, now let's get this party started!" Cana cheered as she burst through the doors like she owned the place. As they walked in I heard people greeting Cana, I'm guessing they know who she is. I looked around the area; taking in the place, there were alot people and the music was pretty damn loud. The place smelt like alcohol and smoke, it was just as I suspected it to be like. I sighed to myself, _what the hell kind of night was I in for?_

We followed Cana to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Okay Lucy, pick a guy. There is bound to be one in this bar, I could help you hook up with him or if your into gi-"

"No, I am not into girls." I cut her off causing Cana to chuckle. The girls laughed at her comment, I shook my head in embarrassment. _Why would she think I was into girls..._

I look around to see if there was either anyone I knew or if there was any guys that were hot, I mean if I am gonna get drunk and sleep with someone he has gotta be good looking. I notice something pink and look at the guy, he was chilling with some of his mates. There was a blonde one, he was pretty buff and also good looking. A raven haired one he was actually quite handsome also why isn't he wearing a shirt?. Another one with black hair, he had alot of piercings I immediatly look at the others. One of the other men had dark purple hair, although he looked the younger out of the six. Then there was a blue haired one, he had a red tattoo on his left eye, strange thing is that it actually suited him, it looked kinda good. And last the pink haired one, he was just... wow. He was the hottest one in my opinion, those black eyes that seemed to be looking... in my direction. My eyes widen before I turn back to the girls, I could feel a slight burn on my face. I was blushing.

"So look around any one that catches your eye?" Cana smirked looking in the direction I was just looking at. I rolled my eyes and drunk some of my beer.

"I'm not going to sleep with a guy I don't know." _Maybe..._

-XxXxXxXxX-

(Natsu's P.O.V) ~ Earlier that night

"Come on guys, we need to do something tonight. We all finally have a day off from work and what are we doing, we are sitting around doing nothing! Come on get off your lazy asses and let's go out!" I said to my friends; Gray, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel and Romeo.

"What do you wanna do then?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. But come on I need to party, I have all of this energy and all we are doing is sitting on the couch talking." I whined, _I really wanna go somewhere._

"How about we go to a bar or something?" Laxus suggested.

"Wait why a bar?" Gajeel questioned raising his eyebrow at Laxus.

"It'll be fun." I cheered pumping my fist in the air.

"Which bar?" Jellal asked. I looked at Laxus expecting him to know where to go, he is the one out of all of us that goes to these places more often to get laid or drunk.

"What about which ever is closest." Romeo said.

"What bar is that?" I commented.

"Oh, the one that is closest is the one your grandfather owns right, Laxus?" Gray said.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail. That's the club Makarov owns."

"Okay, so Fairy Tail it is. I haven't been there in like six months. I gotta see how gramps is doing." Natsu said.

-XxXxXxXxX-

(Normal P.O.V) ~ At Fairy Tail with the guys

"Wow, this place has changed alot." Natsu commented.

"Yeah, Makarov did some renovating a while back." Laxus stated.

"Oh. So this is Fairy Tail, I heard it was one of the best clubs in Fiore." Jellal said as he got out of the taxi. The others looked at him with a weird look.

"You haven't been to Fairy Tail before?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't have as much free time as you guys. You know that right?" the blue haired male replied. Natsu laughed akwardly and ran towards the doors.

"Im back Fairy Tail, I havent seen you in ages." he looked back a Laxus when he stopped running."Hey does Kinana still work here?" Natsu asked Laxus.

"I don't know, I don't really pay much attention to the employees." he shrugged. They walked in and found a table near the bar that was unoccupied. The others were talking once they had gotten some alcohol from the bar and Natsu was looking at the table well that was until he felt someones eyes on him. He turned in the direction of the stares to meet a brown eyed blonde. To him she was stunning and she had the most perfect body. He saw her eyes widen and she looked back to her friends. He saw the one with brown hair look in his direction then back to the blonde and say something and then smirked at the hottie. _Interesting..._

* * *

**I am again sorry for the late update and also for any grammar or spelling errors, I really don't like editting... Please review I would really appreciate it. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	3. Introduction

**I am so sorry for not updating this story for like a month, I have been focusing on my other stories. Oh my god I haven't left a story alone for that long I feel so bad, please forgive me. I wanted to make this chapter long but I didn't know what to write...**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I don't like editing.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Cana had left the group to talk to someone she knew leaving Erza, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Mira and Wendy on their own. After a while Lisanna had left to go dance with Mira and Juvia while the others stayed at the table drinking.

They couldn't think of anything to talk about other than their jobs or in Wendy's case school. Lucy had told them how she recently broke up with her boyfriend Sting because she caught him cheating with some girl named Yukino, Erza then threatened to kill him but Lucy told her it was okay because she was going to break up with him soon anyways.

Sure Lucy was a little upset about this but she moved on from it, it was another thing she hated about guys they date you but they are dating another girl behind your back. Yeah, it was heartbreaking but she got through it on her own which she was proud of.

A bit of her secret alcohol stash helped along with the chocolate she always hid in the back of her fridge, she knew she didn't deal with it the best she could have but she didn't care it was at least three weeks ago. Her publishers also weren't happy with her few days of depression because she didn't write anything but they understood what she was going through so they gave her an extension.

"So Lu-chan, see anyone? I agree with Cana you need to find a guy." Levy said winking at her best friend.

"I don't know, there are a few hot guys." Lucy blushed at this remembering the pink haired guy from before.

"Lu-chan you're blushing." Levy pointed out cheerfully.

"Sh-shut up!" the blonde blushed harder in embarrassment. Levy and Wendy were laughing and Erza was shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "I'll be back." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Where are you going, Lu-chan. See someone you like?" Levy teased.

"No, I am looking for Cana." Lucy slurred after sculling her beer and grabbing another one and walked off. The blonde looked around to find her brunette friend when she was about to give up she heard her name being called and a smile appeared on Lucy's face. "Cana! There you are." she said as she walked over to her friend and then turned to look at who she was speaking to and blushed, they were the guys she was checking out not long ago.

"This is Lucy. I've told you about her."

"Yeah, the 20-year-old virgin." Lucy's eyes widen and she punches Cana on the shoulder playfully.

"Cana, how could you tell someone that?."

"Sorry, must have slipped out when I was drunk." she said laughing.

"So who are these guys?" Lucy asked still blushing in embarrassment.

"So are you still a virgin because a guy can't stand you or you're lesbian?" Gajeel asked completely ignoring her question, this caused Lucy to blush even more.

"I have a job and having sex is one of the last things I have time for." Lucy breathed out and sent a glare at the pierced man, he seemed unfazed by it though.

"That seems like a cover story, I am pretty sure you're a lesbian." he smirked, enjoying the fact he was pissing off the blonde.

"Oh my god, I am not a lesbian." she groaned out placing her palm on her forehead and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Prove it." Lucy looked at Cana raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I said prove it."

"I had a boyfriend three weeks ago, wanting to talk to some stupid guy and doing whatever you want me to do is the last thing I wanna do."

"Oh yeah, Sting was it? I didn't know you guys broke up, I even forgot you were dating him." Cana let out a small laugh.

"He cheated on me with Yukino. I told you this remember when we got trashed that night at my place because I was all depressed or some shit." Lucy and Cana kept on having their conversation causing the guys to roll their eyes. Natsu was looking at the blonde with a strange look, _so this is the blonde my idiot cousin cheated on. She is kinda hot._

Natsu looked at her from head to toe think of how Sting could have possibly cheated on her. Natsu cleared his throat making the girls stop fighting.

"How about you introduce us Cana?"

"Oh right okay. Lucy this is Natsu Dragneel." she said pointing to him. "This is Gajeel Redfox." she added as she pointed to the one with long black hair and many piercings on his face. "He is Jellal Fernandez." she gestured to the blue haired male with a red tattoo on his face. "Laxus Dreyar, my boyfriend."

"Oh so that's Laxus, he's better looking than you described." Lucy giggled.

"This is Gray Fullbuster." she pointed to the raven haired guy that wasn't wearing a shirt. "And finally Romeo Conbolt." she said pointing to the youngest man there.

"Hi, I am Lucy Heartfilia." she sent them one of her heart warming smiles causing Natsu to think again on how his cousin could have let her go.

* * *

**Please review I would appreciate it. (: **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


End file.
